


Second Chances

by csichick_2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's second chance at life isn't quite going as he expected, but that's not something to complain about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



When Bucky said that he felt going back into cryofreeze until the Wakandan scientists could find a way to fix him was better for everyone, he knew that was a lie. He knew how hard it would be on Steve, but he didn’t think there was another way that didn’t put everyone in danger. Though if he’d known that he’d have to be woken up several times to test each new theory, he never would have agreed. Even though Bucky told him that he didn’t need to put himself through this repeatedly, Steve was still there every time they woke him up and every time they put him back under. While other faces in the room always varied, there was one other person that was always there – T’Challa.

At first Bucky thinks T’Challa is simply there in an official capacity – after all he is taking a huge risk by harboring international fugitives. But then he overhears an offhanded comment and realizes that T’Challa is rearranging his entire schedule on the days that he is awake. And Bucky is not sure what to make of that. And instead of simply asking the other man like most normal people would do, Bucky instead ignores anyone that isn’t Steve unless it’s absolutely necessary.

Until the day Bucky wakes up and Steve isn’t there. However, T’Challa still is and he informs Bucky that Tony had needed Steve’s help, though he’s unsure if it’s actually official Avengers business or not. And without Steve there to talk to, Bucky finally mans up and he’s T’Challa the questions he’s been afraid of the answers to.”

“How long has it been?” he asks hesitantly. “Since you first put me under?”

“Seven months,” T’Challa replied. “I feel like we’re giving you false hope every time we wake you up, but we simply can’t know if something will work without testing it.”

“Is that why you rearrange your schedule to be here every time?” Bucky blurts out, wincing at how it sounds.

T’Challa looks confused for a second, before realization crosses his face. “I had forgotten that you have the same enhanced senses as Captain Rogers. And if the stories I’ve heard are true, the same self-sacrificing tendencies.”

“I can only speak for the ones that happened before I... well, before 1945. And those are all true, so I assume the others are as well,” Bucky replies. “He’s an idiot.”

“I believe your phrase “pot, kettle, black” would apply here,” T’Challa replies with a smirk.

Bucky shrugs. “Doesn’t make him any less of an idiot. And you didn’t actually answer my question.”

“I’m not here out of obligation,” T’Challa replies. “Ever since finding out the truth, you’re someone I’ve wanted to get to know better.”

Bucky can’t imagine why anyone would want to get to know him better after everything that he’s done, but he doesn’t press the issue. All too soon, it’s time for him to go back into cryo, but for once he finds himself looking forward to the next time he’s awakened instead of dreading the anguish that he knows he puts Steve through every time.

The next time he’s awake, Bucky learns that Tony of all people used his money and influence to clear the not only Steve and his friends’ names, but Bucky’s names as well. It’s still not safe for him to be out in the general public, but at least now when it is, he doesn’t have to worry about spending the rest of his life in a cell. T’Challa looks as relieved as Bucky feels at this news, and after their conversation the last time he was awake, Bucky knows that it’s not just because T’Challa no longer has to worry about the United Nations invading because of the fugitive quite literally on ice. Though Steve there, this time Bucky doesn’t talk to T’Challa as much as he would have liked before returning to cryo once again.

The next few times he wakes up are mostly the same – he gets prodded at by scientists, Steve fills Bucky in on what he’s been doing now that he’s overtly an Avenger again, Bucky avoids asking Steve about his love live for several reasons, and his conversations with T’Challa leave him wanting more.

Until the time that he’s finally woken up for good. A day that just so happens to be his one hundredth birthday, which Bucky knows Steve had them do on purpose, the bastard. He also doesn’t know why Steve is so damn obsessed with the age the calendar says they are, when their bodies are very clearly in their early-to-mid thirties, but he decides that for now, he’s better off not knowing. He can always ask Steve about it next year for his one hundredth birthday.

Even though he’s free to go wherever he wants, Bucky chooses to stay in Wakanda for the time being. Part of him fears that despite the assurances of the scientists, he isn’t actually fixed and he knows that should it come down to it, T’Challa will do whatever it takes to make sure that Bucky doesn’t hurt anyone. Even if it doesn’t end well for Bucky himself. But then there’s the other part of him. The part that’s elated that he can now talk to T’Challa whenever he wants and that their conversations won’t be cut short by scientists and cryo tubes. And that’s the part of himself that Bucky decides to embrace. He still doesn’t know why T’Challa wants to get to know him better, but he’s decided that’s not actually important. He’s finally getting a true second chance at life and he’s going to fully embrace it.

He’s not sure how he shifted from being satisfied with his friendship – albeit an unusual one – with T’Challa, to wanting more, but it’s painfully obvious when he wakes up from his first wet dream since 1945. In his embarrassment, Bucky avoids T’Challa for a few days, until the king takes matters into his own hands and corners Bucky in his quarters, asking what he’d done to upset the other man. For all that Bucky had a way with words and charm before, now he’s simply stammers and generally makes a fool of himself. Or at least that’s what he thinks before T’Challa gives him a knowing smile and kisses him.

“We could have done this much sooner if I’d realized you were interested,” T’Challa says, leaving Bucky dumbfounded. There’s a lot he still needs to figure out in this new life of his, but he knows he’s not leaving Wakanda any time soon.


End file.
